Spring in Camelot
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Merlin notices the changes in everyone as Spring comes to Camelot.


**Spring in Camelot**

 **Rating:** PG (innuendo)

 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Gaius

 **Word Count:** 1085

Merlin woke suddenly to the sound of breaking glass and a curse from Gaius. He got out of bed and opened the door to his room.

"Gaius, are you all right?" Merlin looked around but didn't see the old man he hurried down the stairs. "Gaius?"

Gaius popped up from behind the workbench. "I dropped a jar. Go back to bed."

"Have you been working all night again?" Merlin took the broom and dust pan from him and started to clean up the mess.

"Its spring, Merlin, and my supplies of tonics and salves are low. I was just trying to get a head start." Gaius looked around. "Before you know it, there will be patients in need of remedies."

"Poison ivy cream? What is that one?" Merlin blushed when he realized what it was. "Oh right. You had better make extra of that one. I here there are a couple of new serving girls at the Rising Sun."

"Really?" Gaius eyed tne jar. "I better make a triple batch of that one. Damn randy knights."

Merlin laughed. "Better quadruple it. Gwaine will be back from the northern border later today."

Gaius sighed. "You had better help me then. Gwaine is the worst of them all."

"Sure." Merlin patted his mentors shoulder then got started on the fever remedy. The ingredients were already laid out on the table all he had to do was combine them.

When the sun was just beginning to rise, merlin stretched and looked at all the jars and vials. "This should hold you for a bit. I have to tend to Arthur."

"I wonder if our young king is affected by the warm spring breeze as much as his knights." Gaius grinned.

"Oh he's worse." Merlin chuckled. "The wind stirred yesterday and he saw Gwen's ankle. He went on for an hour about how beautifully formed it was."

"As least, we know he won't be needing any of that salve." Gaius pointed to the large pot. "Gwen is a good and proper girl. She will make a fine queen."

"If he ever asks her but I have intend to remind him today." Merlin smirked. "I better get on. Have a good day, Gaius."

Gaius nodded as he started to fill another jar with poison ivy cream.

Merlin could feel the change in the air as soon as he walked out the door. The breeze was warming up the castle and from the giggles that Merlin heard from several alcoves as he passed, the residents were warming up too, just in a different way.

Arthur was already awake and standing at the window when Merlin brought in his breakfast. He glanced at Merlin as he came. "Do you think it's too soon for a picnic in the woods? Guinevere likes picnics. I like picnics. Do you like picnics, Merlin?"

"With you? No." Merlin laughed and shook his head. "But there is a new kitchen maid that's been giving me the eye. I would love to take her on a picnic."

"When are you going to do that? You never have a day off." Arthur grinned.

"Would you give me a day off if I asked?" Merlin set the tray on the table and started to strip the bed.

"Never." Arthur laughed. "But… no. That's never going to happen."

"As I thought." Merlin picked up the sheets and threw them on top of the laundry. "Do you want to read your blue shirt or the red one?"

Arthur thought a moment. "Blue. I need to send Guinevere some flowers. Pick me some flowers, Merlin."

"There aren't any flowers yet. The ground just thawed. Send her some apples. She likes apples." Merlin pulled the blue shirt out of the cupboard and a fresh pair of breeches. "Let's get you dressed. You have to listen to petitioners this morning."

Arthur turned from the window and pouted. "My least favorite part about being king. Ask Guinevere to come have the midday meal with me."

"Sure. What about the other thing?" Merlin helped Arthur with his shirt.

"What other thing?" Arthur scrunched his nose.

"Proposing to Gwen." Merlin took Arthur's dirty clothes and added them to the pile.

"Set it up for sundown." Arthur pulled at his sleeve. "When are the knights coming back from the northern border?"

"Later today. I'll take these and get started." Merlin took the laundry basket and left Arthur staring dreamily out the window.

Merlin dropped off the laundry then walked down to the lower town. He smiled when he saw couples walking hand in hand whispering in each other's ears and stealing kisses. Love was certainly in the air.

Merlin knocked on Gwen's door and smiled when she opened it.

"Hello Merlin. What can I do for you?" Gwen let him in and went back to putting dried flowers in her hair.

"Arthur wants you to come for midday meal." Merlin looked around at the bolts of cloth on the table. "Looks like business is good."

"Everyone wants new dresses, it seems." She looked down at what she was wearing. "I think i could use one too."

"One that shows your ankles would be Arthur's choice." Merlin muttered to himself.

"What was that, Merlin?" Gwen looked up from the table.

"Nothing." Merlin shook his head. "I better get on. See you a little later."

"Bye Merlin." Gwen started go look through the bolts of cloth as he walked out the door.

Merlin headed back to the castle. It had started to sink in that he was probably the only one in Camelot not whispering sweet nothings and stealing kisses. It was starting to get him down.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone coming out of the kitchen's back entrance.

"Oh! Sorry Merlin." The sweet faced girl smiled up at him. "I just came out for a breath of air I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, it's my fault, really." Merlin blushed when he realized she knew his name. He bent down to pick up the towel she dropped and handed it to her. "Here you are. I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

"I'm Daisy. Thank you." Daisy stood on her tiptoes and gave Merlin a kiss on the cheek. "You're very sweet."

Merlin was flustered. He didn't know what to say so he just grinned.

Daisy waved as she walked back through the kitchen door. "See you later Merlin."

Merlin waved back. Maybe there was hope for him after all. He shrugged and went back to work.


End file.
